


Don't Call It The Little Cherub Either [Podfic]

by blackglass, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Imperiled Junk, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Don't Call It The Little Cherub Either" by Amanuensis.</p><p>"Some villains have the kinkiest superhero traps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call It The Little Cherub Either [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Call It The Little Cherub Either](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686212) by [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 8:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Dont%20Call%20It%20The%20Little%20Cherub%20Either_.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-call-it-little-cherub-either).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "[Heart-Shaped Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=077UlBtrqWs)" by Nirvana, covered by Kawehi


End file.
